


Forever

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Unheard Voices [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: One who died, and one who mourned.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Kreacher
Series: Unheard Voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914463
Kudos: 5





	Forever

I was never strong enough. 

I was old, that was true, but even when I was younger, I couldn't do the one thing I wanted the most.

I couldn't save him.

I couldn't fulfill his last wish either. Not with my own hands.

And now, it's all over, and I had no one left to live for.

I lost my purpose, and I lost him as well.

I still had enough strength left for one last trip.

My final journey was to the island. The same island where I lost him.

I would die the same way, and be reunited with him.

And so, I drank. I staggered over to the water. His final resting place.

And now it would be mine.

I gulped the water down with eagerness.

Then many hands dragged me underwater, and I knew nothing more.

I suppose you'd want to know my final thought.

_R.A.B and Kreacher, together forever._


End file.
